Bronchial asthma is a potentially lethal condition that affects approximately 25 million Americans. The contractor had previously developed an immune-enhancing vaccine adjuvant formulation that is based on vitamins A and E and a flavonoid in an oil-in-water emulsion and discovered that changing the doses of this adjuvant?s ingredients can result in immunosuppression. Based on this observation, various formulations will be tested systematically to identify those with desirable immunosuppressive activity as adjuvants for vaccines against aeroallergens.